Good Girl Gone Bad
by abercrombielova
Summary: When Katie meets the new popular girl, she will do anything to be cool like her...and i mean anything. R&R. Rated "R" for drug use and language. Drugs is the only reason it is rated R. please read!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, so when I create my own story it can go anywhere I please, and that doesn't mean I'm ruining the story, I'm just creating my own with the characters. PLEASE NO FLAMES! This is my first story.**

**The New Girl:**

It was the first day of the 8th grade at Windsor Intermediate School for the whole School of Rock, and students that could actually afford this prestigious school were now all over the place walking to the school. Some arrived in Jaguars, some in Porsches, some even arrived in Limos. It was the same as it was last year. Katie brown and her two best friends, Michelle and Summer approached the tall, school and entered the steel gate. The school had been surrounded by tall healthy apple trees, and an old statue of the school's first principal sat in the courtyard. Everything was just as it always has been.

"So you guys. Do you think this year will be any different than the last? I mean, of course we are the older and more experienced ones, but too me, it seems like nothing has changed." Michelle asked walking to their first class.

"Hmmm, I guess you're right. Last year we thought that being an 8th grader would be so awesome and…all it is, just being an older one and knowing where all the classes are." said Katie. She had realized that just as she heard Michelle's question.

"Well maybe something spontaneous will happen like two weeks from now or something. We have only been here for almost an hour." said Summer.

The girls reached their first class, Technology with Mr. Petty. They all sat in a table right next to the window that looked out into the city. "Hey Freddy, Zach, & Eleni! How was your summer?" asked Katie.

"Hey Posh! It was good. I had such a great time in Hawaii." said Freddy.

"Oh my god! I hate you! Hahaha." laughed Katie, soon everyone at the table was laughing.

"All right students! Quiet down. I'm Justin Petty, but I am more known as Mr. Petty. Anyways, everyone please stand up and walk to the back of the classroom. I will assign your seats."

Everyone got up and walked to the back of the class. Katie and Michelle were both giggling as to how hott Freddy was, but they both knew they would never in a million years have a chance with him. He's the hottest and most popular guy in school, and he would only go with a girl that was "willing", as in skanky, and willing to…you know what I mean.

"Alright, Christopher Kensington up here on seat one with Ashley Thomas. Freddy Jones up on seat two with Judith Singer. Kevin Maguire up on seat three with Eleni Jones…" Mr. Petty continued.

Katie was later on assigned a seat next to Zach, which was fine, because they were like best friends. Michelle was so lucky, she was assigned next to Summer! Mr. Petty started reading his safety list in tech, when suddenly the door opened and Principal Woods with a note in his hand and a girl behind him, no one had seen her before, she must be new.

"Mr. Petty, you have a new student joining you today, Her name is "Chelsea Sturtz". She just arrived here from California." Principal woods stated.

"Students! Please welcome Chelsea to our school. Thank you!" Soon Woods left.

Chelsea was so pretty, or hott and sexy (the way the boys would have said it). She had long, layered, light brunette hair with dirty blonde high lights. Her eyes were a mix of grey and blue, and she was wearing the normal amount of make-up a seventeen year old would were. She was wearing her uniform, the red plaid skirt, the red plaid tie, and the read jacket with the school logo at the corner, but she was wearing some parts a little differently. She was not wearing the long socks up to your knees, and she wasn't wearing her hair up like all the rest of the girls were. She was already creating a reputation. Mr. Petty sat her in the back with Johnny White, right next to Katie. As she walked people could also notice her belly button, and the small tattoo on her back of a rose and a fairy. She walked like she owned the place, and sent many blinks towards Freddy. Freddy just blinked back and couldn't shut his mouth.

As she sat down Johnny couldn't shut his eyes, or even pay attention to Mr. Petty, he just stared down her breasts which were completely noticeable. Katie smiled at her and Chelsea returned a stuttered smile back. "Hello, I'm Katie. Welcome to Windsor." Katie held her hand out to shake.

"Umm, hello." said Chelsea, and she grabbed her hand to shake.

Mr. Petty was almost done with his lecture on safety until the bell rang and it was time for snack.

So Chelsea, me and my girls are gonna hang wanna hang with us?" invited Katie.

Chelsea looked at her for a second, then smiled a devious smile. "hmmm, no. Instead why don't you and I hang out?"

Katie thought. "I dunno, I mean, it's the first day of school and all. don't you wanna make some friends?"

"C'mon Katie. Do you really wanna hang out with those losers? Thought not. Just hang out with me and my girls for a while, you can hang with them later. Can't they wait?"

"errrrr, emmm. I guess a little while wont be of too harm." Katie decided.

"Good, then its settled. Just follow me and don't freak out." Chelsea advised.

They started to walk down the hall…and out into the courtyard…and soon in the parking lot. When Katie saw a whole group of girls that she has seen before, they were from the public about a mile away…but what were they doing in the parking lot of Windsor?

"hey chica!" one of the girls yelled, she was Hispanic and was wearing a pink speghetti strapped shirt and low-rise jeans. She was also, very pretty.

"hey my girls!" greeted Chelsea. "Ok, you guys, this is Katie."

"hello." said Katie.

"This is, Brenda, Cher, and Maria." Chelsea explained. Brenda was a short "5'3" girl with light red hair and was wearing a short skirt that exposed her butt, and a jean jacket over a pink t-shirt. Cher was a short haired blonde girl that was averaged height and was wearing a black skirt with fish net tights and a white halter top and a frrench painter hat.

"Ughh, Oh my god! I cannot believe that you got kicked out of Cosgrove! (Cosgrove is the name of their school)I mean we weren't even selling the pot, we bought it!" Brenda exclaimed.

"Oh I know! Its so unfair!" Chelsea exclaimed.

The girls seemed to have been chatting and Katie noticed that they missed the bell, but they were still talking…Katie had been trying to get Chelsea's attention until she heard the word Pot again. Maria opened her purse and took out five sticks of pot. Katie also noticed 900 dollars in her purse and tons of pills lying around the place. They all started lighting theirs and Marina handed Katie one. "here you go Katie. You want some right?" Maria said.

"Ummm, I dunno." Katie felt extremely clueless. She couldn't take pot!

"Awww, c'mon Katie. What are you so scared of? Its nothing." said Chelsea.

Katie really wanted to be friends with this girl. She looked at the stick and grabbed it. That's it. She had done it.

**Thank you guys! Please review. Should I write more? Tell me what I need to work on.**


	2. The feeling of it all

**Hey you guys. Here's the next chapter. Though the first chapter was rushed through a little, I was just trying to get the point that she tried the pot right when she met Chelsea. This chapter will just soften the first chapter.**

Katie looked at the joint that Maria offered her. Her hand moved, but all consequences of this rushed through her like a tidal wave. "It causes brain damage!", "It ruins teen's lives!", "Its you Katie! You can't do this! You were taught well!" whispered all the little voices of her conscience. But then Katie looked at Chelsea, Brenda, Cher, and Maria. They were all so…cool, they were so bad. They were like the girls that everyone knows of, that people worshiped and guys swooned for. Katie, being surrounded by overprotective parents, and A graded tests. She was an extreme goody good compared to…Michelle! This was her chance to prove all of them wrong. All the voices just grew louder and louder. She felt as if she was pushing them out of her way to reach the joint. She grabbed the joint. Maria and Chelsea both smiled their devilish smile. Maria lit the stick and backed away a step. Katie lifted her arm and smoked. Everyone started smoking their joints, and Katie just couldn't stop.

"After you've had it, there's no life with out it" Katie thought. The smoke filled her lungs and exhaled out or her system. She felt tingly inside and happy. She just kept on smoking, and she was enjoying it.

**::KATIE POV::**

Wow! I'm feeling so happy. Jumpy inside. Why couldn't I have tried this stuff earlier? Now I know why everyone talks about it and why people addict to it. It makes you feel excited, like there's no possible thing to worry about.

**::END OF POV::**

Katie heard the bell ringing again and saw students resuming the day and walking to their lockers to lunch…and saw teachers walking out of their classrooms to the parking lot to go out for lunch. "Oh, shit! Girls get outta here! We gotta go. Meet us here at three… Ok get the fuck outta here!" Chelsea demanded.

"Ok bye Chels!" Shouted Maria, running out of the parking lot, with Brenda and Cher following.

Katie and Chelsea both ran out of the parking lot and behind the yard. They casually walked through the yard with students whispering. "What are they doing here?".

They walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey Katie over here!" Michelle yelled gesturing with her hands to come over to their usual table. Katie was walking right behind Chelsea and didn't even hear Michelle.

"Hey what's Katie doing hanging out with that girl anyway?" asked Summer. "I dunno, I've heard so much about her, and to tell you the truth I don't really have a good feeling about her. Everyone is talking about how she arrived her from Cosgrove Middle School about a mile away. They say that she got kicked out because she was selling pot. They say so much its hard to keep track. But I do remember clearly that Eleni said something about her getting pregnant a year ago, she got an abortion though. But how in the world did Katie become friends with her?! That's not Katie." Michelle exclaimed.

"She got pregnant! Oh my god! Its crazier to even think that Katie would be hanging out with…her." Summer said.

"Yea I know. What's going on with her?" said Michelle.

**:RIGHT BEFORE THE SCHOOL BELL::**

Katie sat in her cold math class staring at the clock. The sounds of the clock were even louder than usual. She felt sweaty and cold, and could pay any attention to what Ms. Richmond was explaining. Suddenly the loud bell completely startled her way out of the class. She ran to her locker and struggled with the combo. "AHHH! Why wont this little fucker open!" Katie yelled banging the locker. Michelle and Summer ran over to their lockers which were right next to Katie's. "Katie? Do you need some help?" Summer offered. "NO! I don't need any of your fucking help!" Katie yelled. "Geese Katie! What's your problem!?" Michelle yelled. Katie finally opened her locker. "Ughh, Summer, I don't have a problem…I just need to get outta here." Katie walked away from Michelle and Summer and quickly walked to Chelsea. "Hey Katie. Are you ready to go see the girls?" Chelsea asked.

"Umm yea sure. What are we doing anyway?" Asked Katie. "Well, tonight's Friday, and Friday is party night. There's a party tonight at Cher's house. You can finally meet all my people, and best of all Freddy will be there." Chelsea assured.

"Freddy is going to be at Cher's house?!" shouted Katie in surprise. "Yea, I can totally tell you like him. So tonight lets fire things up a lil." "Oh my god! But, wait how does he know Cher?" asked Katie. "He doesn't. I invited him, and we better get the hell going, its like 3:15."

Katie and Chelsea both walked over to the parking lot where they met Maria, Brenda, Cher, and Cher's sixteen-year-old sister Regina. They all jumped into the car and got going towards Cher's house.


End file.
